


Voiced Soliloquy

by SplitInfinities



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Broadway Karkat, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Karkat's mouth, Musical References, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, Theatre, including relationship tags, karkat can sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitInfinities/pseuds/SplitInfinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor and Terezi Pyrope have been members of the stage crew for their high school's theater for years, but never in their lives had they expected the short, grumpy kid to be able to sing so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Pssssht, no sign of it in the costume closet," a rasping voice crackles over the headset, slightly obscured and distorted by waves of static. "Not sure how it could be down here anyhow, who puts a box of spotlight bulbs in the costume closet!?" the voice continues, a hint of amusement in their tone.

 "Well you did hide a toad in one of the dresses from Bye, Bye, Birdie last year, so I wouldn't necessarily be surprised if the box unded up there, TZ," a scrawny boy, currently searching through boxes in the storage room, lisps into the headset back to his friend, Terezi. He winces as the girl's loud, screeching laughter erupts from the headset and rings through his head as she recalls her endeavor to smuggle the poor frog she'd found in the schoolyard into the building; a plan that only ended up in lots of high pitched screaming from the girl in whom's costume she had dumped the plump amphibian inside of. 

 "Okay, okay, I get your point...but it isn't in here--I've searched every inch of the place. Why do you need the lightbulbs anyways, Sollux? It's not as if we're putting on a show in the near future!" There's a grating sound following the words, presumably as Terezi scours through the racks of clothing in pursuit of the bulbs. 

"How should I know?" Sollux replies sifting through a few more cardboard boxes. The flimsy bottoms of some of them were buckling under the weight of the supplies compiled inside of them and the teen cursed loudly when the bottom of one of the boxes broke, dropping a heavy tin full of acrylic paints onto his foot. In the time that it takes him to heft the tin of his foot and return it and the box it was in back to its original spot, Terezi had apparently moved on to a different area completely. The only evidence of her move is the muffled clopping as she strolls through the building. 

  "Geez, Mr. Appleberry, what did I do to receive such vulgar language?" Terezi asks, cackling again. There's a pause in which only the fluxing sound of static is apparent until a sharp intake of breath that is Terezi gasping slices through the thick white noise. "I think I found the lightbulbs! You want me to bring down the whole box of 'em?" 

   "That would be preferable, where were they?" 

"Under one of the desks in the sound booth! Come out on stage!" Come out on stage? That was a strange request from somone who was supposedly in the sound booth, but Sollux wasn't about argue with the crazy vigilante of a teenaged girl he loosely termed as a friend. Sighing, he grabbed his keyring and found the correct key, spinning it around his finger. He closed the door to the storage room and locked it behind him. He makes the short trip to the trip to the stage and peels back the curtains before traveling to the center of the stage. 

   "And here comes to amazing Mr. Appleberry Blast auditioning for his first school production!" Terezi's high, rasping voice booms through the whole auditorium. Sollux looks up towards the ceiling to see Terezi waving wildly at him from the sound booth in the wall, a huge grin splitting her face. She puts her mouth to the small microphone on the dashboard again. "Mr. Appleberry will be auditioning for the part of Seaweed J. Stubbs in this year's production of Hairspray Jr. Take it away!" The girl claps loudly but the sound isn't audible through the thick glass of the booth. 

   "I'm not singing!" Sollux breathes into his headset.

    "Oh come on! I know that you know all of the words to all of the songs!" 

    There's a long pause, in which many things run through Sollux's mind. But the one that sticks out the most is the pouting and overall pestering he's going to receive for long time if he doesn't open his mouth a sing. So with a deep breath and arms raised...

    "Hey, Mama  
       Hey, Mama,   
Look around, everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound..."


	2. Frozen Delorean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi gets bored

     Terezi Pyrope was never one to take especially long to get ready in the morning. The only problem was, because of the girl's minor case of total blindness, she had to rely on her friend Aradia to drive her to school every morning since Terezi's mother left for work at her privately owned law firm very early. Terezi herself was an early bird and never failed to sleep past six; this habit became a bit of a predicament when Aradia arrived at her house at seven and Terezi never took more than fifteen minutes to get herself ready. 

    This morning was no different. Like clockwork, she awoke at six and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her bleary eyes with one hand and groping for her custom made cherry red glasses on her nightstand. Shoving her glasses on her face and bouncing out of her bed were combined into one fluid motion until after stretching a bit, the girl stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth thoroughly ran a brush haphazardly through her flame colored hair. After washing her face and smearing a bit of black lipstick on her mouth, she devoted a little time to making faces in the mirror. Terezi bent over backwards and swiped her tongue across the mirror; she looked good today. 

     Today's clothing options were some black skinny jeans as per usual and a shirt the Terezi found to be extremely clever. It had a little picture of a crab on it with big letters scrawled across the top: CLAW AND ORDER SVU. The girl laughed. This garment was a source of endless amusement. You are the best shirt. It is you. The clothing hugged her small frame just like nearly everything in her closet did. Terezi was built rather small and quite skinny and her hips jutted outwards almost as much as her sharp elbows. She could murder someone with those elbows. And she contemplated that for a few moments; miming stabbing people with her arm as she waltzed into the kitchen. 

     Passing the couch in the living room, a wave of grape scent washed over her and she realized that she'd left on of her purple colored scalemates out on the cushions. That made sense; she'd been giving that particular stuffed dragon, Agent Melonbelly, a good walloping with her walking cane last night because of the unprecedented number of petty thefts he'd commited. Terezi scooped the doll up and carried him into the kitchen with her. 

     Next on her priorities list was shoveling some food into the awesome hole on her face that she sometimes used for eating. Terezi pulled herself onto the top of one of counters and pulled open a cupboard, selecting one of the boxes stored inside at random. She poured it into a bowl and sat down at the dining room table, placing Agent Melonbelly in the chair directly across from her so that if she had any vision she would've been staring him down. Not taking her pale eyes from the stuffy, she took an experimental bite of whatever she had in her bowl this morning. Fruit Loops. Awesome, her mom must have gotten more. 

     "Agent Melonbelly, I want to dance." Terezi said suddenly.

     Silence. 

    "I do believe that my husband, your boss, told you to take out and do whatever I want tonight. And I want to dance so dance good." 

     Silence. 

     Terezi picked up Melonbelly and sets him down on the table before climbing up on top of the piece of furniture herself. The table was a big, solid piece of wood so it held her wait easily as she began to occupy herself while she waited for Aradia. She began by twisting her feet side to side, sticking her bottom out slightly as her whole body began to follow her feet's movements. After a few moments of that she raised her hands to her face, brushing them across the space between her hands and face. 

She got bored of this rather quickly. "We didn't win the trophy, you asshole!" Terezi screeched at the scalemate before promptly grabbing it by the snout and flinging it across the room. Hmmmmmmm, well there are a number of things you could do now....

     

     "I have rabies...there is no cure..." back to the mirror. Whipped cream is really delicious. Besides the fact that most would find it socially unacceptable to consume it as part of your breakfast, Terezi doesn't understand why she hasn't done this in the morning before. Cackling, she swirls her tongue around her mouth to get all of white fluff from her mouth and swallowing the rest of the desert. "Whoops, nevermind, my rabies is gone now." 

 

    Ring, ring, ring! 

    "TZ? What are you doing calling me this early in the morning?"

    "Geez, Sollux, I can't talk right now. I'm busy!"

    "Wha--"

    END CALL. 

 

    Terezi didn't remember having this much stuff inside of the refrigerator. Eventually she gets what she's fairly certain is everything is out, scattered around on the floor around her, she slides the shelves and sets them on the ground as well. With that task accomplished, she steps inside of the fridge and closes the door. Surprisingly, she fits inside and unsurprisingly, it is quite chilly. Its six fifty-nine now, this plan was perfect. 

    After standing inside of the frigid contraption for a few minutes, Terezi can hear Aradia enter her home with the key that the young Pyrope had given her. 

    "Terezi?" the girl calls, the muffled thumping sound of her padding around the house looking for her friend almost going unheard by said friend as she stood in the fridge grinning. "Terezi? Where are you? We have to get to school!" Eventually Aradia must have made it into the kitchen and noticed all of the food stuffs spread around on the floor like some kind of artificially flavored Stone Henge, which is what Terezi can only assume made the girl open the refrigerator door. 

    As soon as Aradia opened it, Terezi burst out of the icy container with a shrill cry of,"What year is it?!"

    Aradia's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Uhh...2015...?"

   "It worked!" Terezi shouting bouncing around in a little circle with her hands in the air. 

   "Next time you invent a time machine, Terezi, either make it using a Delorean that we can drive to school quickly with or wait under the afternoon to test it out!" she crouches on the floor and begins gathering the jars and containers left there,"now you go get your bag and shoes and let's go!"

   

 

   Kanaya Maryam was a sophisticated lady. She was calm and elegant. She held her head high with an air of regalia that seemed to follow her wherever she went, but these kids were certainly a handful. She does not you the word 'kids' here to express age, but rather maturity, as Kanaya herself is no older than most of them gathered her backstage for a mandatory meeting with the stage manager to discuss the upcoming school musical production. Kanaya is the stage manager. It is her. 

   The stage crew was not a particularly large organization. It seemed that very few students this year had decided that their hearts were in theatre even if they had reasons not to join the students on stage. Nevertheless, Kanaya knew that she must work with who she has and her crew was quite talented; she herself was in charge of costumes for the shows, so she knew that that task would go smoothly at least. 

    "Why in the world do you have a fake ID?"

    "I like going to school on voting day!"

    ....as for the other factors that went into show production, Kanaya couldn't be sure there would not be at least a few mishaps...

    Taking a deep breath, she spins around on her heel to face the students of the stage crew,"alright everyone," Kanaya continues calmly,"get to your seats, Mr. H, has given me a list of plays that he has given us the liberty of selecting from for the next school production." She can see some excited smiles play out on the crews' collective features. It wasn't very often that they were able to make huge contributions to the performance that was chosen. 

    Kanaya holds one of the scripts she had been given in front of the eager eyes of the crew. "Our first choice is 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'." there were a few groans, the last Shakespearean play they'd put on had been filled with a good deal of terrible overacting and nobody wanted to sit through that again. "Yes, our last performance was admittedly...less than perfect." Kanaya hadn't been very excited about the choice herself. 

     "Next we have 'Chicago'," Kanaya enjoyed this choice greatly however. Designing costumes would prove more than entertaining and a few of the stage crew members seemed to agree as a few hands stretched high into the air. Pleased, Kanaya tallies the hands. 

      "And finally, Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street." Kanaya's eyes widen in surprise


End file.
